Slytherinesque Revenge
by DrRaven
Summary: Harry is forced to Marry Ginny... but will it be happily ever after?


"You have to get married. I'm sorry, Harry... but this contract is valid. Dumbledore had guardianship of you temporarily, and placed this contract. There's nothing the Goblin Nation can do about that. You will have to marry Ginerva Weasley. The contract is quite clear, and written in the old laws." Ragnot said. Harry's anger was coming to a boiling point. "However, Harry..." Ragnot had an evil grin on his face, one that stopped Harry cold. "Being written in the old laws, is to our advantage."

"Really, Ragnot? And how the fuck can I use this to my advantage? I don't want to marry that slut. She doses me with love potions, tries to seduce me... and I still have to marry that slut?"

"Let me explain, Harry. You are the Lord of Four Families. Therefore, according to old laws, you are entitled to four wives..." Ragnot went on to explain the Old Laws to Harry, and with that explanation, Harry's anger abated and an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, Ragnot... I do believe that you have earned yourself one thousand galleons... just for the hell of it." Harry said. "That is... very interesting."

"As your account manager, and the leader of the Goblin Nation, Harry... I have to keep my clients happy, and my people safe. Had you continued in your temper tantrum... I was afraid Gringotts would be a crater."

"Sorry about that... but I do not like being forced into this. My girlfriend flipped when she heard about what Molly Weasley and Dumbledore did." Harry explained. "That was nothing compared to my tantrum."

"Well... now you have a way to handle it... if you choose to." Ragnot smirked.

"And I assume you wish to attend the fireworks?" Harry asked.

"But of course!" Ragnot smiled.

"Consider yourself invited, along with your family, Ragnot." Harry said.

* * *

"Now, Harry dear...we have come to discuss the wedding... I think Ginny would like..." Molly began, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was reading through the property list that Ragnot gave him. "HARRY..."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry dear, we were just talking about the wedding... I think Ginny would like..."

"Oh, I've taken care of that, Mrs. Weasley. We will be married just like the contract says. However, there will be no frills, no expensive wedding dress, no hundreds of guests, no elaborate ceremony, nothing. Just a few people, whom I will decide, in front of the Minister of Magic."

"Now Harry dear... Don't you want a big wedding?"

"No. I don't want this wedding at all. You forced this bullshit on me... and I'm going to use it to my advantage. "

"What do you mean by that, Potter?" Ginny asked. Everyone's eyes in the room locked onto Harry.

"Simple. You see, Ginerva. You will never be Lady Potter. Nor will you be Lady Gryffindor, Lady Ravenclaw, or Lady Black. Those positions are already filled. You thought you could get Dumbledore to pay you off by allowing a marriage contract during the period of time after Sirius' death until my 16th birthday. Well, since I have to honor that contract, since he was technically my magical guardian for a month or so, I will honor it. But it doesn't mean you will get what you want." Harry smirked. "Minister, since we have the required people, would you mind performing the ceremony now? Her family is here, the people I want are here, and you're here."

"Of course, Harry." Kingsley said, smirking. He was let in on the plan a few days after Harry decided on a course of action. That had been three months ago, and since then, Harry had gotten married four times, each to one of the titles. "Who's going to stand with you?"

"My Ladies, of course." Harry smirked at the Weasley reaction. "The Lady Potter, Daphne Greengrass-Potter. The Lady Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood-Potter, The Lady Gyffindor, Susan Bones-Potter, and the Lady Black, Tracey Davis-Potter." Harry laughed as the four ladies in question stood behind Harry.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS HARRY JAMES POTTER?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Simple, Mrs. Weasley. You forced this contract. You had it written by the Goblins... who just happened to like me." Harry said, looking over at Ragnot.

"That we do, Lord Potter." Ragnot smirked.

"Well, as we all know, Goblins take care of their clients... the wealthier, the better care they take. Dumbledore was wealthy, so they accommodated him. However, they also knew I would be emancipated as of my 16th birthday, and come into not one, but four Lordships. Makes me the wealthiest client... so... they took even better care of me." Harry smirked. "They wrote the contract in the old laws. Since I had four titles, I was entitled to four wives... more if I really wanted it. After all, there has to be an heir to each title."

"YOU HAVE FOUR WIVES?" Ron yelled.

"Yes, you idiot." Daphne said. "Harry came to each of us with this proposal. And if you think you could use Pureblood law, Molly Weasley, take a look around you. Myself, Susan, Tracey, and Luna are all purebloods."

"And in the last three months, I married each of them. Got to love my private estate. None of you know where it's at... and to have four weddings in three months... bloody marvelous. I love my house elves."

"How can you enslave..."

"Hermione... shut up." Harry snapped. "Now, to continue... as all the titles are now taken, Molly Weasley, that leaves the title of Mrs. Potter. That's all she'll get. The contract says I have to marry her, house her, and bed her on the wedding night. Sadly, I have to do that. Therefore, thanks to my friends at Gringotts, I now own the Burrow, which I will turn over to Ginny. That will be her housing. She and I will be married, and I will bed her once. And only once." Harry said coldly. "Then, my Ladies and I will return to my home, and live our lives happily ever after. GInny will grow old and alone in the Burrow... as the contract, as requested was written in old law. It means that she must 'obey' all orders her husband gives. Now, Kingsley, will you perform the marriage spell? "

"Already did while you were speaking, Harry. You two are legally married. Congratulations, Mrs. Potter." Kingsley said to Ginny.

"Wow, thanks, Kingsley. That was the fastest Wedding ever! Now, orders. Ginerva Molly Potter, you are hereby ordered to live at the Burrow, which you now own. You are to never contact myself, my Ladies, or anyone in my family, to include the Tonks family, the Greengrass Family, the Davis Family, The Lovegood Family and the Bones family. You are to get a job to support yourself, because you will only get 50 galleons a month for your upkeep, the minimum amount allowed by old laws. You can never have sexual relations with any male or female, nor will you flirt with anyone. You are not to ask nor hint at to anyone in your family to contact me on your behalf. You will live your life at the Burrow." By the time Harry finished with the orders, Ginny was in tears.

"How could you be so cruel, Harry?" Hermione asked, herself in tears.

"Simple. You of all people know I do not like to be manipulated or controlled. That's exactly what Molly and Ginny tried to do with the love potions in 6th year. Paybacks are a bitch."

"My baby won't have grandbabies?" Molly asked.

"Doesn't matter if she does or not. My ladies already carry the required heirs. Any child of Ginny's will never have control of the family. In fact, if a child does come from tonight, he or she will be immediately disinherited. As much as I want a family, I will not be forced into anything like that. It's all because of you, Molly Weasley. That pitiful sum you had Dumbledore arrange? All of that was reclaimed because my friends at Gringotts found out how you stole money from my vault during my time at Hogwarts. They wanted to kill you for the theft... but I convinced them otherwise. You now owe me a life debt. Gee, that's four Weasleys out of nine that owe me their lives."

"Harry... I know what Molly did was wrong..."

"Wrong, Arthur? No. It's criminal. She and Dumbledore are guilty of attempted line-theft. Only reason I can't press those charges is because of the contract. Since I didn't fight it after my emancipation, it became legal. Funny enough, Dumbledore hid it from me so I wouldn't find out about it. So be it. Ginerva is now Mrs. Potter, but that's all she gets. Now, we shall go fulfill that last bit of the contract, and my Ladies and I can return home." With that, Harry and Ginny disappeared. Harry returned five minutes later.

"That was quick." Daphne said.

"Sure. All I had to do was consummate. I didn't have to actually enjoy it." Harry laughed, much to the shock of the gathered people. "Ginerva is in room 5. Have a good life, Weasleys." With that, Harry and his Ladies disapparated.

000---000


End file.
